


Wrapped In Each Other

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Scents & Smells, not beta read as if anything ive ever written is beta read, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: Mitsuki gets a little more insight into Yamato's clothing swap pranks.





	Wrapped In Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This trope was gonna be used in a whole other fic but it ended up like this instead. Based on how Yamato kept making Mitsuki wear his costumes during shoots and stuff in canon.
> 
> Written very quickly.

Mitsuki could feel his blood pressure rise as once again, that old man had left him with his change of clothes and stolen Mitsuki's. He glances in the mirror and glares at how the clothing hangs off his frame. He looks even more like a child with the oversized turtleneck and coat.

Thankfully he hadn't changed out of his jeans yet which makes it easier to stomp around their dressing room to try hunt Yamato down.

“Mitsuki! You look adorable!” He finds Nagi around the corner. He has his phone up and is taking pictures continuously.

“Stop that! You better delete those afterwards! Where is he? That old man, I swear…”

He finds Yamato crouched barefoot on one of the stools against the back wall. In his arms are clearly Mitsuki’s set of clothing. He looks far too pleased with himself and completely unbothered by Mitsuki charging furiously at him with all the rage of a bull.

“Yo.” Yamato throws up a peace sign and Mitsuki loses it.

“You…”

The room fills with Yamato's laughter and Mitsuki’s shouting. Iori eventually comes around to tell them to please hurry up, they still haven't done makeup yet.

Yamato is still laughing slightly as he slips his coat on. Mitsuki gets called off to do makeup and Yamato waves him goodbye, knowing it's going to take a good half hour before his own turn comes around.

Mitsuki is halfway to the other side of the dressing room when he realizes he forgot his water bottle. Sitting in a chair as people paint your face is thirsty work. He is about to turn the corner when he spots Yamato’s reflection in the mirror and feels heat bloom in his cheeks at what he sees.

Yamato has his face buried in the folds of the turtleneck and the edge of his coat. His eyes are soft and loving as he closes them, inhaling what little smell of Mitsuki lingers on the cloth. He curls up on the edge of the couch and pulls out his phone to scroll through, keeping his face in the collar of the sweater.

Mitsuki spins around, walking to the makeup area now as silently and quickly as possible. The image of Yamato's eyes, hooded and creased with a smile lingers in his mind. He shakes his head and slaps at his cheeks to cool down the traitorous heat. He doesn't have time to examine why that image makes his heart beat faster and his chest feel warm.

 

The clothing prank keeps going and Mitsuki tries to keep his level of annoyance consistent. Though now even if he notices the clothes have been changed before he puts them on, he still does it anyways. If no one is watching he holds the material a little closer, wondering if the gesture would somehow help it catch more of his scent.

He tries his best to catch Yamato alone. He peeks around corners and dividers as discreetly as he can. Just to watch him smile against his clothes and curl up satisfied and content.

He wonders what it would be like to wear Yamato’s own clothing. Not outfits provided by stylists and costume designers. To wear his well worn sweater and feel the lingering heat of Yamato surround him. He wonders if he would be able to smell him on his clothes then. He probably wouldn't mind so much how small he feels in oversized clothing if it were Yamato's.

 

Several shoots into the month and Mitsuki realizes the prank has stopped. He hasn't needed to chase Yamato down for his own outfit in a whole week. He lets his arms drop to his sides and frowns at the dressing room floor. He really shouldn't be feeling disappointed of all things.

He confronts Yamato about it after their shoot is finished. The man just shoots him a smile.

“It's no fun anymore when oniisan already knows how good you'll look no matter what outfit I throw you,” he explains.

Mitsuki tries to laugh the blush off his cheeks.

“Hey, what's with that? I don't really get it but Iori's sure going to be happy when he hears about this.”

“You sure about that? I think he appreciates all the cute pictures of his adorable big brother that Nagi sends him.”

“What? Nagi!! Come here!”

Nagi, realizing he has been outed, makes a break for it. Mitsuki chases him all the way to the parking lot, Yamato cackling behind him.

 

He doesn't know what to do about this sad feeling in his chest. It feels like a good thing has come to an end when earlier on he had wished every shoot for Yamato to stop messing with him already.

He wants to bring it up, somehow. Tell him to continue because he knows how happy it makes him. How he's come to enjoy it himself. How does he tell him it's okay to keep up the joke? Without mentioning how he watches him, almost every time, enjoy the feeling of clothing once worn by Mitsuki? Which Mitsuki only knows about because he watches him like a creep from between dividers?

He can't even understand why it makes him happy to see Yamato so delighted to be in clothes worn by him. Or maybe he can and he just doesn't want to acknowledge what that means. About himself. Or of him and Yamato.

He wraps his arms around his knees. His toes curl into the bed sheets as he lets himself wonder about things that could be. Tomorrow he'll continue to pretend like the thought never occurred to him.

 

Mitsuki falls on the hotel bed, bouncing a little when his back hits the mattress. He's out of town for a variety shooting. They're doing something about cooking in the wilderness. He has to wake up early the next morning but still he opens his phone to scroll through his notifications.

He's in an oversized green button up and some boxers for his pyjamas. He brings the collar up to his face as he opens up his messages. There's one from the original owner of the shirt he's wearing, asking for tips on how to make a mascot Iori has been into lately for the kids’ bentos. He chuckles at how eager the message reads. That old man can be cute sometimes.

He gets a stream of messages from the IDOLiSH7 group chat in the middle of his reply.

_YamaCooking.jpg attached_

**[NAGI]** here you can see our precious leader diving himself into work to forget the woes of his heart~ his lonely soul cant help but cry out for his other half ~~

**[NAGI]** do not worry yamato, mitsuki will return soon!!!

**[YAMATO]** can't a man cook in peace without having creepshots taken of him? lol

**[YAMATO]** and it's oniisans turn to cook this week anyways, don't make it weird

**[SOUGO]** Yamato-san, isn't that hoodie Mitsuki-sans?

**[RIKU]** ooooooh!!!!!

**[SOUGO]** Or am I mistaken?

**[TAMAKI]** yama-san went all red suddenly

**[NAGI]** _One hit K.O!_

**[IORI]** Shouldn't you be studying, Yotsuba-san? Not texting on your phone. We have an exam tomorrow.

**[TAMAKI]** arent u also texting if ure reading this?

Mitsuki opens the picture attached. Sure enough there is Yamato in one of Mitsuki's orange hoodies, cutting up vegetables in the kitchen. His smile is easy and he can imagine him humming as he cooks. It's a little embarrassing seeing how well the hoodie fits him when it's far too big for Mitsuki himself. But that embarrassment is overwhelmed by the warm feeling he gets seeing Yamato in his clothes.

He lets himself look at the picture a little longer before he saves it. Smiling, he rolls over on the bed and opens up his private chat with Yamato and sends a single heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Yamato stops the prank in this because he kind of feels guilty that he's using it in a way to wear Mitsuki's clothes but I guess he gets to do that anyways in the end lol


End file.
